Those Eyes that Burn
by Phanty
Summary: Raoul sees two burning eyes, and is determined to be rid of them forever. Written for the third Phantom Morbidity contest on PFN. oneshot. Leroux based.


**A/N: This story was written for the third Phantom Morbidity contest over at PFN.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom related.

* * *

Those Eyes that Burn

Sleep. Life's escapes to the land of dreams, was not to be mine. Ever since my dealings with Erik in trying to rescue Christine from his powerful grasp, I had become very nervous, _very_ nervous indeed. I never knew where he was or when he was going to strike, but I was always ready for him, ready for his vicious attack upon me. I knew it was simply a matter of time…

I passed many a night waiting, watching, listening… I knew that Erik was clever, _oh_ _so_ very clever and was simply waiting for me to go mad with anticipation of his attack. Madness would not over take me, for it was not I, Raoul, who was mad, but _he_. I knew Erik's tricks, and I knew his patience.

As I lay in my bed, I could hear the light "tap, tap" of the rain hitting upon my bedroom window. I did not like the rain, for it made it hard for my ears to hear if he had penetrated into my room. I turned my head this way and that, so I may hear the smallest of sounds. I listened intently, incessantly even though my ears ached with unbearable pain. Yet, try as I might, I could not hear anything but that accursed rain continually tapping, tapping, tapping…

With the sense of my hearing gone I felt very vulnerable, like a lion's prey waiting for death. But I refused to let Erik take me by surprise, and so instead decided to rely on my sense of sight. I slowly opened my eyes and peered through the utter black that inhabited my room.

The darkness I saw was no _ordinary_ darkness. It was a darkness that caused me to panic, and I felt a cold sweat seep forth from my skin. He was there…I could feel his eyes upon me! I frantically looked all around, but saw only black, black, black…

Then, my efforts answered, I saw them! Two great glowing eyes…_Erik's _glowing eyes, which burned like fire. The horrible eyes simply gazed at me, looking straight down into the depths of my very soul, causing the blood in my veins to run cold. Those flaming yellow eyes like those of the Basilisk were taunting me, as if daring me, pushing me…

The rain was beginning to grow louder and heavier with each slow passing minute. Did the rain wish to help in my destruction as well?

_Tap, tap!_ The rain continued, seeming to resonate piercingly in my head.

_Tap, tap!_ The eyes began to get closer to me, those eyes that burned!

_Tap, tap!_

"Erik!" I cried, the infernal rain tapping louder and louder in my head.

_Tap, tap!_ Closer still his golden yellow eyes came. As I looked into those dreadful pools of yellow, I was certain I saw a glimmer in them mocking me, enjoying my agony! How cruel he was to torment me so!

_TAP, TAP!_

"Leave me!" I screamed so loud it felt as though I tore my throat in two.

I knew this was it. This was his attack! Erik's eyes were so close to me, _so_ close that they looked like two huge yellow orbs levitating in the darkness. I could feel his warm breath hit my face.

_TAP, TAP!_

I could bear it no longer. I had to rid myself of those accursed mocking, glowing eyes forever!

_TAP, TAP!_ wailed the rain still…my head pounding with pain from the never ceasing tapping.

Ever so quickly I pulled out my gun from the dressing table next to my bed. Erik could not have seen me do it, for I was just as clever as he. Yes, so_ very_ clever.

_TAP, TAP!_

I lifted the gun in my hand, and aimed it just level with those eyes that blazed like hell itself. Though I pointed death at them, they continued still to dare me, mock me…

I fired!

A loud shot rung throughout the house echoing off all the walls. Oh, you should have heard that shot! It was a shot of victory. If only you could have heard…it was a beautiful sound, a _marvelous_ sound.

I swiftly got up out of my bed and went over to where I heard a great thud hit the floor. Surely it was Erik falling to his death…a death he surely deserved.

"You thought yourself so very clever didn't you, Erik, constantly watching me?" I said victoriously. "Ha! ha! I have won! You thought you could drive me mad, well, it is you who are mad, Erik. You and your evil glowing eyes watching me, _always_ watching me!"

I could still see only darkness, so to make sure I would not trip I shuffled my feet until I ran into what I took for a body on the floor. I desperately wanted to see my quarry, which for many years I had hunted for so long-sufferingly. I quickly turned on the light, and saw laying on the floor the lifeless body of Christine, the bullet from my gun forever lodged in her pretty little skull.

_Tap, tap._ cried the rain, almost as if it were weeping for the loss of her life.

_Tap, tap._

What had I done?

"Forgive me!" I cried.

My hands started to shake with distress as I saw her crimson red blood trickle from her skull and onto _my_ carpet.

"How will I _ever_ get rid of that stain, Christine? You know how blood stains _everything_ it touches."

I picked up her limp, dead body and carried her over to the bed. Sheets were easily disposed of.

"Oh Christine…you shouldn't have looked at me." I told her as I laid her down. "You knew _never_ to look at me. You knew I couldn't stand _anyone_ to ever look at me. Yet you did, and there you lie dead."

"You know, Erik would not be happy that you are dead Christine." I gave a bit of a chuckle at the last thought. "No indeed, he would not be happy at _all_."

Finally safe from Erik's wicked gaze, I laid myself down on the couch, and drifted gently off into a deep slumber. I had finally rid myself of those eyes…_his_ eyes. For if I had not shot at them, I surely would have finally gone mad, and _that_ would have been a terrible tragedy.


End file.
